


幽魂的哀泣和你我共鸣的心跳声

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: S15退休生活魔改延伸，不按官方感情线走警告





	幽魂的哀泣和你我共鸣的心跳声

**Author's Note:**

> 撞梗很开心，复读很开心，反正没人看，我爽就足够  
依旧不按照官方感情线走ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
S15退休生活魔改延伸，日常ooc  
不连贯疯狂分节的写法真爽ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
bgm？我已经乱听很久了哒喵

Carolina陷身于无尽的黑暗中，她看不到破晓的光。  
她的梦是幽魂徘徊的墓场。  
黑暗之中，耳边充斥着嘈杂的声响，眼前的画面布满了噪点，那是被高温烧毁感光元件的老相机拍下的一张张仿若虚无的阴影，有人的背影在其中转瞬即逝。  
起先是不留痕迹融入周围的黑，然后是明亮一些如半凝固的血一样黏濡的棕、光影般界限分明却又紧密融合的两抹紫、人工染色的玫瑰那样的蓝、旧照片上分明的灰白、无瑕疵的纯粹的白。噪音之间，他们在她耳边低语，他们的声音在她大脑中爆炸，让她全身脱力。嘲讽、冷漠、谩骂、憎恶……她想要扯下颈间的绞绳，可是当她抓上绞绳的另一头，她只会主动更加地收紧它。  
在Carolina眼前的诸多人影中她最后看到的是York，他向她伸出手，似乎现在他们是一如既往地结束了这次的任务，下一秒那只覆着棕黄色护甲的手拿起了手枪正对着她的眉心，在扣下扳机之后York的身体和其他人一样消失了。她知道York会这么做，她知道接下来幻影变幻的走向，这样的梦她已经经历过太多次太多次了。可是即使这样她还是一次又一次地不愿相信York会对着自己开枪，一次又一次地在炸裂的枪声中像轻松地掐灭烟头一样被掐掉了最后一点希望，一次又一次地，一次又一次地，无尽地轮回地，被击倒，在幽魂的哀泣声中从悬崖上坠落。  
她的梦是绞刑架上的赎罪。  
她的梦是悔恨的泪。

Washington从浅眠中苏醒。  
现在还是深夜，挂钟上时针的指针刚刚划过两点，可是他的生物钟却让他在此时醒来。清醒后他第一眼去注意的便是躺在面前的Carolina，他听见她在噩梦中的呜咽，她含糊不清地念了好几个名字，话语的尾音随着她的泣声被一同将至零分贝。  
他知道她又开始做噩梦了，这种状况持续有多久了呢，从她再次出现在他的生命中，或者更加遥远，从那片雪地那个悬崖，从那个曾经的团队……有多久了呢。每当Washington去回忆这具体的数字，回忆这具体的年份，回忆起过去的Project Freelancer，他都会在记忆中找到一份支离破碎的情感，看见眼前一地的玻璃碎片。  
在几年前Project Freelancer就已成为历史，成为时间中消失的泡沫，在世界的编年史里它微不足道，这是只会刻在他们生命里的波澜。他们是劫后余生的送葬者，在不成行列的彼此之间，他们进行着没有神父主持的祷告。  
于是那些葬于逝去的时间中的同伴们没有去往天堂，他们变成了Carolina的梦魇，变成了Carolina的畏惧之物，变成了Carolina心底最深处的幻影——这是Washington向Epsilon问Carolina的情况时，Epsilon告诉他的，尽管对于Epsilon在他大脑里闹腾一番的这个仇他一直记着，以至于他根本不想去搭理Epsilon，但是为了Carolina，他还是主动向Epsilon开口了。  
梦魇……他同样是被幽魂缠身的，无论他的记忆主观上被隐藏了多久，即使神经早已麻木地熟悉被植入在后颈的电路，神经也会向他的大脑传递表达疼痛的信号。空空如也的芯片槽只会唤醒被强制复制粘贴至Washington大脑里的生理和心理上的痛苦。灵魂与灵魂，AI的运行痕迹和失去的同伴们，以粗暴的手段强行取下芯片会带来怎样强度的痛觉。被连根拔走的不仅仅是那两个芯片，还有那些记忆，那些人们，以她为一切的开始……她被幽魂缠身。  
Washington看得到那些灵魂，漂浮在他们眼前的灵魂们。现在他们彼此相依，因而他能听见她泪声中无助的求救，给她一个安抚的吻。  
他们的灵魂是破碎的，和这份心底共同的幻影一样，是一地的玻璃碎片。

他们的声音缠绕在Carolina的脑神经之间，回响着挥之不去。  
从Carolina被Maine丢下悬崖的那一刻起，她就已经被他们的灵魂所纠缠了。她抓紧在手中向崖壁上发射钩爪的手枪从来就没有让她成功自救过，这里是没有尽头的地狱，这里是永恒的死亡。  
死亡的不是Carolina，而是那些记忆中的人们。她看着他们死去，她看着他们死去，她看着他们死去，如人类大脑完全坏死前臆想出的“最后的走马灯”。她看着他们的身体被撕裂，断裂的血管中爆出带着余温的全血，灵魂成为一片不可预测的混沌。全血被离心分离后分成了血浆与血细胞，分离成了黑和白的污秽，分离成了生与死的此岸与彼岸。  
血溅在她的脸上，沾在她的手心显出了掌纹，从温热的液体凝固成固体然后破碎，见血的事情她做得多了，她扣下扳机杀死过多少人，她看到过多少死在“Project Freelancer”之下的人。所以她无动于衷，一如往常的那样冷血，她戴上她的头盔。  
她只是噤声让自己的泪水流下，没有要去擦掉它的意图，因为隔着头盔她碰不到自己的脸。隔着头盔她不会知道自己的表情。  
在梦境之中，她恳求他们不要走。  
就像那个被人工智能编写出来的假象。

他听见她的呓语，听见她泪水掩盖着的恳求，听见她从声带中震出的多音节。  
她看见了什么，他不知道。他不是与她神经相连的Epsilon，他无法体会她的痛苦。  
Washington挪了挪身体靠近Carolina，一只手覆上她胸前握紧的双手，另一只手搂着她的腰轻轻地把她抱在胸前。  
此时他能做的只有这些。他希望这可以让她好受些。  
至少她不会再一人坠落悬崖。

她坠入黑暗，那一刻的绝望感正如自己身至于暴风雪之中。有罪之人没有为自己辩解的打算，她犯下了太多的过错，她没有忘记自己是待受绞刑的犯人，这是她的处刑，这是她的赎罪。  
在黑暗中她被溶解她被吞噬，伴随着幽魂的哀泣。她感觉不到泪水流下的触感，可能她的眼泪再一次地干涸了。如果能有再次选择的机会她会怎么做，她问着自己，不能得到答案，她闭上眼睛默然融入黑暗。  
黑暗之后她看见了光，破晓的光……光。Carolina有些愕然，即使她知道黑暗之后还会有黎明的到来，这是她经历过很多次的梦，在梦中她无法左右自己的思绪和情感。  
她的手被他拉住。

Carolina从梦魇中逃脱。  
放缓呼吸，稳下情绪，她发现自己被Washington抱在怀里。他的手很温暖，他的体温一直都比自己的要高一些，她的指尖悄悄穿过对方右手的指缝，她仿佛感受到了他的脉搏。现在Carolina的头贴在Washington的胸前，她可以听见他的心跳声和自己的心跳声，远超于脉搏那般的真实。她可以听见两人血与肉与骨共鸣着的心跳声。  
她感知着他的存在。与飘渺虚幻的灵魂不同，他的心跳，他的身体，是真真正正地在自己眼前、在自己身边，不会像梦中的灵魂一样消失，不会像记忆中的故人一样永远离开她。  
贴上Washington的唇，Carolina留下一个轻吻，在令人安心的心跳声中她再次睡去。  
今夜，她再没有做梦，也再没有听见幽魂的哀泣。

第二天他们难得地赖床了，更难得的是，Carolina拉着Washington不让他起来。  
她像是把Washington当成了抱枕，抱在怀里不放开，不经意间她提到昨晚自己的那个偷吻，“我知道你醒着。”在Washington开口前她抢先道，“我故意的。”  
她凑上去又在对方脸上亲了一下，盯着Washington的脸，Carolina说：  
“你的胡渣弄的我有点痒。”

End.


End file.
